


All I Want Is You

by c_castro



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor, Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_castro/pseuds/c_castro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love story of breaking up, moving on, finding new love. As well a twist of fate and arranged marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**  Prologue #1 **

  
  


* * *

  
  
_All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door  
’Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die a happy man I’m sure_  
  
Jurina lay on her bed in fetus position. The girl stopped crying few days ago… probably because there were no more tears left.  
  
At first, she wondered how long can someone cry before they feel nothing… before they feel empty and stop responding to the world around them.  
  
It has been almost a week… a week since Rena just left. Three years of relationship… and now… Jurina was all alone. Alone in this gigantic apartment that once belong to both of them.  
  
All Jurina saw around was darkness and not because it was a night time. Simply because the girl didn’t see point in going forward.  
  
 _When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside  
I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side_  
  
Jurina thought back on her relationship. They were happy, they fight… all things considered — they were just an ordinary couple. Not like in the movies… nothing that could burst out like they did.  
  
Maybe that’s why younger Matsui hadn’t expected Rena to tell her that its over. To tell her that older Matsui thought about this for a long time but waited only because she didn’t want to hurt Jurina.  
  
Rena even told her that she loved her but she wants to follow her dreams. She flight the plan to Korea few days ago and it wasn’t a romantic comedy where Jurina would run and try to stop her.  
  
No…Jurina stayed laying in her bed. Laying and guessing… ignoring her friends calls…even Rena’s message where the girl apologized one more time for choosing her dreams and not considering Jurina in the process.  
  
Just like a song lyrics… two sentences echoed in Jurina’s mind:  
  
 _But if you loved me_  
Why’d you leave me?  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Prologue #2**

  
  


* * *

  
  
Jurina stood up and walked to the door, not bearing the sound. Someone kept knocking even though normally people would have given up after have an hour.  
  
Jurina didn’t need to check who came and opened the door immediately. “Yuko…what a surprise” commenting a bit bitterly.  
  
“You haven’t picked up your phone for a week…they send me to check if you’re still alive”. Yuko went inside the apartment looking around shortly “messy”.  
  
“Is there…something that you actually need?”  
  
“YES! You know…first of all, its not the end of the world… secondly, you’re not the only one hurting over something”.  
  
Jurina rolled her eyes not showing much of an interest “your constant fighting doesn’t really compare with…”  
  
“We broke up. Marichan and I… and for good this time. So…its not our constant fighting this time, and I think I can relate to your situation”.  
  
Jurina closed her mouth feeling a bit guilty about her previous comment. Yuko didn’t waste her time grabbing Matsui hand and dragging her to the room.  
  
“Let’s listen to a song… maybe its time to move on”. Without waiting for permission Yuko pressed play on her phone, while Kodaline — All I Want, started playing in the background.  
  
 _But if you loved me_  
Why’d you leave me?  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is,  
And all I need is  
To find somebody.  
I’ll find somebody like you.  
  
“Now…get dressed… we’re going out and moving on!”  
  
“What…no…what would be the point?”  
  
“I’m not taking no for an answer… Milky is waiting for us, let’s go!”

 

**Chapter 1**

  
  


* * *

  
  
Jurina looked around and sigh while playing with her drink. “I mean I get it…some people prefer spending their Friday nights at the club… but I didn’t think we belong to that category”  
  
Milky enjoyed her time in the dance floor meanwhile Yuko (who did the same just a minute ago, decided to check of Jurina) “I think we deserve to relax a little bit…and clear our minds… for example you could try to have a chat with someone… meet new people, who knows you might just get a crush on someone”.  
  
“Really, Yuko? REALLY? After three years in a relationship and only a week later after the break up? I can move on just like that?” Jurina raised her eyebrows looking at one of her best friends skeptically. She was surprised how Yuko was even holding her shit together… whatever she got into fights with Marichan… she was devastated.   
  
“And why are you so full of energy?”  
  
“Why not? What’s the point of staying in my room and crying? What would I gain by that? Nothing! I’m ready to do one thing I thought I’m never going to do!” Yuko said as if proud of herself with determination.  
  
“And that is…?” Jurina once again questioned keeping the conversation going but not showing too much of an interest.  
  
“One night stand!” Yuko stated excitedly. Jurina spilled her drink accidentally (probably trying to process the latest information) “you…wait… what?”  
  
“I have been with Marichan since high school… I haven’t been with anyone else. I mean… I never considered being with someone else as I was pretty sure we stay together forever. But life doesn’t work that way… so yeah… tonight I’m doing one thing I never thought of doing”.  
  
“You’re joking, right?”  
  
“Since when you’re against it?”  
  
“Since… you once told yourself…three years ago that you’re against it and find it pointless… you would be sleeping with someone who you’re not going to see ever again! Isn’t that kind of irresponsible? Also… you will obviously be sleeping with someone who only wants you for your body!No one looks at one night stand seriously!”  
  
Milky came to the girls at the same time putting both hands on Yuko’s shoulders and looking at Mayu excitedly “come on! What are you too talking about? Let’s go dancing! The night is young!”  
  
“You’re barely standing…” Jurina commented judgmentally. “But you’re here so… please tell Yuko that having a one night stand with complete stranger is TOTALLY not worth it and pointless!”  
  
“Oh…you’re planning that?” Milky wondered for few seconds and then pointed finger at herself while laughing “well…you can sleep with me…then I would know not only all the facts about your personal life…but also your preference with smexy stuff!”.  
  
“I think the point of one night stand is that…you’re doing it with complete stranger and that’s true… you’re barely standing on your feet… why you even wanted to go out for drinks?”  
  
Milky just shrugged her shoulders while laughing off the questions “fine fine… but that’s your lost. Don’t you dare changing your mind later! Maybe I should have one as well? Though…I haven’t seen anyone interesting…” Milky added while looking around a bit disappointed but after a second or so pointed at someone far away from them “well..except that one… but we can’t even see her face…though that body… eh… I wouldn’t mind having it”.  
  
Milky commented by looking down at her body “not that I’m complaining!” she added still proud of her own.  
  
Jurina sigh annoyed and tired “I will take Milky home… I think you should go with us as well…Yuko… don’t do anything stupid that you might regret…”  
  
Yuko smiled in a friendly matter “I have decided…you won’t be able to change my mind…and you know…I haven’t noticed that girl before Milky pointed at her… maybe I should give it a try?” she questioned a bit jokingly but Milky nod with agreement.  
  
Jurina gave up realizing that her friend made up her mind. Even though Matsui was 100% against it. So she took Milky from Yuko while walking with the girl out of the club.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Jurina brought Milky home knowing that Atsuko and Minami will take care her girl. After all, they were living in three rooms apartment. Atsuko and Takamina sharing one room since they got together, Milky the other. Jurina even considered moving there as well as the third room was vacant. Then she won’t need to see all the corners of her own home that reminder her of Rena.  
  
It wasn‘t the time for such discussion and Jurina was greeted by surprised girls who let her inside. Milky passed out on the way so it was difficult carrying her in.  
  
Instead of bringing Milky to her room, Jurina lay her down on the sofa. “If you help me I could…”  
  
“No…maybe she should sleep here…you know… to learn from her mistakes. Milky got pretty wasted, right?” Minami questioned worriedly.  
  
Jurina nod shortly “I just don’t know the reason for…”  
  
“Sayaka”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Sayanee is back and she still has the lease of this apartment so of course… until she finds new place to live… the girl is staying here… I guess Milky is not so happy about it. They haven‘t seen each other for a year or so...”  
  
“Oh…” Jurina commented while looking at the sleeping girl shortly “that makes sense…well I will be going then”, she added feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
“At least those two convinced you to leave the home, right?” once again Minami asked not being able to hide her worry and caring. Atsuko would have commented as well, if she wouldn’t have been so tired. The girl barely stood her ground, trying to keep her eyes open but unsuccessfully.  
  
Jurina just smiled awkwardly and nod, unsure how to comment on this. “I find this situation ironic, you know? I would have waited for as long as possible, I would have agreed to long term relationship, or… to go with her… Rena hadn’t suggested any of those options…only a clean break up”.  
  
“Relationships end like that sometimes, kiddo… you shouldn’t over think it. Try to move on…even if it takes a lot of time and energy… but wait… were is Yuko? She left you to take care of Milky by yourself?”  
  
Jurina rolled her eyes while commented “Yuko decided that its a great idea to have one night stand… I tried to change her mind but…”  
  
Even Atsuko forgot about her sleep after the statement showing some curiosity. “She’s a perv, obviosly but… seriously? She wouldn’t dare… and she just broke up with Mariko…well I don’t know who broke up with who…if that was mutual or not but… the point is… she probably still have hope of getting back together”.  
  
Takamina hugged her girlfriend while complaining “good to know that you’re finally awake. But yeah…I doubt it”.  
  
“Well…she seemed pretty confident. She might as well just go for it…” Jurina shrugged her shoulders knowing that her friend is crazy enough to try and pull it off.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
When Jurina and Milky left Yuko was left alone and honestly felt at a loss. Even though she seemed so confident just a minute ago… could she actually do it? Sleep with a stranger?  
  
Some people do it so easily, without caring, loving or even liking the other person. All they search for is attraction and someone to spend the night with.  
  
Obviously, Yuko admired the bodies around her and even checked that stranger that Milky mentioned before but… she needed another drink. Maybe two drinks… maybe three drinks would make her brave enough?  
  
While Yuko had this quiet conversation with herself (actually speaking most of her thoughts out loud) the same stranger walked to her.  
  
Yuko only saw the girl’s back, but without a doubt that’s a body you couldn’t confuse with any other.  
  
The girl smiled suggestively at Yuko “are you alone?”  
  
“A…mhm..hm..m…” all Yuko managed to do was some rambling not able to voice her thoughts out loud.  
  
The girl sat on an empty chair next to her “I’m Kojima Haruna. How about you?” She questioned while giving her hand to hold. Just a simple meeting new person thing.  
Yuko opened her mouth to answer but stopped herself… the girl is probably using a fake name. I should do the same… just to be safe.   
  
“Akimoto Sayaka”. Yuko cursed in her mind wondering why she chose this name. Sayaka was one of her best friends (apart from Milky and Jurina) who was travelling abroad at the moment. Maybe she just missed the girl, that’s why it was the first name that she could think off.  
  
Haruna smiled back at Yuko showing only interest “well, nice to meet you, Sayaka”.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour conversation lead to even longer amount of making out. It could have been pointed out that alcohol had a big part in it. Usually the conversation flouted better this way as you barely understood what the other one is talking about.  
  
Obviously neither Haruna nor Yuko could drive the car after it and they ended up taking a taxi and heading back to Haruna’s apartment. As drunk as Yuko knew she is… somehow she realized that sneaking out from her own apartment would be mission impossible.  
  
Making out that started in a public place ended up in a taxi and didn’t stoop until they reach the apartment.  
  
It was a bit rough but without a doubt passionate. One of that moments that you don’t need to worry what another person is thinking and can freely be yourself.  
  
Even though Yuko had to confess secretly (at least for herself) that hearing Haruna moaning Sayaka’s name was certainly distracting.  
  
Next morning came quite fast as the girls barely slept with occupation that left all the thoughts of sleeping aside.  
  
It could be said that when Haruna finally fell asleep, even an earthquake wouldn’t have woken her up. Even though Yuko was just as sleepy as the other girl she realized that its probably the only moment she’s going to have for a quick escape. So after looking back at the soundlessly sleeping girl’s face and kissing her goodbye Yuko walked out of the apartment.  
  
  
  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
  
  
  
“What have you been staring at for the past 10 minutes? Have you heard any of what I have told you?” Milky complained while pouting. “You could you know… I already had to survive Minami scolding and Atsuko wasn’t around…so Minami didn’t hold herself back”.  
  
Yuko still stared at her phone while Jurina answered instead of her “and what did she tell you? That you should drink less? Everyone knows it… don’t start complaining after hearing what others think as well”.  
  
Milky weren’t close to giving up “you never take my side. Also, why should I listen to your advises when you don’t listen to mine?”  
  
“I REALLY don’t want to go on a double date with you! What kind of advise is that?”  
  
“You keep repeating that I should move on…because Sayanee doesn’t feel the same..I mean I know it but… I don’t see you moving on from Rena”  
  
“Rena and I were in an actual relationship. You only imagined yours. Also, hasn’t yours ended like a year ago? Its just happened that Sayanee decided to come back home… what a shock… its not like she would have spend the rest of her live travelling around the world”.  
  
Both girls kept discussing for more than five minutes finally remembering that Yuko was still there and looking at the older girl with confusion written all over their face “YUKO!”  
  
Yuko even let her phone fall on the table because of surprise and shock that those two just gave her “what?”  
  
“What are you looking at for that long?” Milky asked her initial question before that whole discussion with Jurina started.  
  
“Oh…I was just thinking if I should… erase a phone number or not…but I should, right? its just a one night stand? You’re right…I should”. Yuko kept talking with herself without even waiting for the girls to agree.  
  
“Well it depends on…”  
  
“Erased it…” Yuko stood up announcing proudly but with some sadness. “I guess I’m ready to move on now… also, you two could agree to something instead of bickering whenever you get together”.  
  
“Agree to something?”  
  
“Yes…why not? For instance, how long it takes for one of you to find a real girlfriend…and the loser could get some sort of punishment”.  
  
“Oh…like a slave…doing all the errands for a month…or two months!” Jurina commented a bit excited and curios about the proposal.  
  
“What makes you think, you would win?” Milky scolded as well intrigued by Yuko’s idea.  
  
“Obviously I would…you couldn’t get over someone you weren’t with for A YEAR! Even Yuko could win against you!”  
  
“Fine…let make it three way bet then!”  
  
“Eh? Why are you involving me in it?” Yuko complained a bit confused of the outcome. She was ready to leave the two and head to her room for some sleep but instead got a part of their weird conversation.  
  
“Its more interesting like that! Also you suggested this in the first place so don’t try backing out now! So how about a loser? Or there is going to be two losers? Well there can be two or one” Jurina started the conversation while Milky continued:  
  
“And the loser will have to tidy the others room for 6 months!”  
  
“Seriously?” Yuko seemed the only skeptical one.  
  
“And buy sweets whenever the other wants it! Even if suddenly I will decide that I crave them in the middle of the night”. Milky finished her thought looking at the other two and waiting for more suggestions.  
  
“Works for me… so let’s make it fair. 6 months to find a serious girlfriend… you will have to convince the other two that your relationship is actually a real deal…and if others don’t believe you still lose!”. Jurina ended while putting her hand forwards for others to shake it in agreement.  
  
“Okay…but if for instance… I will get together with Sayanee… that still counts!” Milky pointed at herself.  
  
“You know… the fact that you’re still consider it… gives me hope that you’re actually going to lose”, Jurina commented sarcastically.  
  
Somehow this weird situation ended in a bet. Yuko covered her face while pouting and looking back at her phone “eh…maybe I shouldn’t have erased that number…” while looking at the other two that smiled sheepishly.  
  
One thing that Yuko thought about and considered before these two dragged her into, was the fact that this will give Jurina a change to forget Rena. In any other case, without some competition younger Matsui would have probably stayed in her bed for a month or even longer.  
  
Getting over someone was the hardest thing someone can do… but when you get a push forward… you might as well make it.


	3. Chapter 3

[ONE MONTH LATER]  
  
  
„You two are seriously going on a double date?“ Yuko questioned remembering how Jurina was actually against it while Milky mostly joked about it without giving it a second thought.  
  
Milky barely commented on her life in the same apartment as Sayaka though her two best friends knew that she‘s not doing so well.  
  
Sayaka and Milky talked quite often, as it is expected in such situation but half of those times both Atsuko and Minami were close to them, so it doesn't really count. Also, talks about weather is not common between someone who has feelings for another so Milky has been slowly losing hope.  
  
That‘s why the idea of double date at this point sounded better than sitting and sulking about things that can‘t never happen. The fact that Jurina agreed to this gave the girl even more hope and joy. Most likely that was the reason why Jurina agreed in the first place.  
  
„You sure you don‘t want to go with us?“ Jurina questioned one more time ready to make this a triple date if necessary.  
  
„No…i‘m more concerned about my job interview…“  
  
„Even if you‘re concerned you‘re going to nail it…without a doubt…after all, you‘re really good with thinking of things on the spot. Aren‘t you?“  
  
Yuko wondered for few seconds but squinted her eyes in response „eh…but you know…what if“  
  
„Just say that you don‘t want to go with us, instead of saying stupid excuses“,, Milky rolled her eyes and seemed annoyed but after few more seconds laughed innocently as if nothing happened „but don‘t worry…later we tell you all the details of this night and you will certainly feel jealous“.  
  
Yuko laughed at the thought but it seemed that the two are still expecting something from her so she nod adding „well…you better make me jealous“.  
  
  
[NEXT MORNING]  
  
  
„Both of you look…“  
  
„Don‘t say it…“  
  
„Shh…quietly…“  
  
Two hangover girls begged while Yuko was as lively as always jumping around as the world belongs to her and enjoying it to the fullest „AWFUL?PITIFUL? PATHETIC? Am…okay I can‘t think of other insulting words but I don‘t think you need to hear any more, RIGHT? RIGHT?“  
  
Jurina and Milky hid their heads as if in sync „we‘re already in pain… that‘s not necessary… at least we didn't have one night stand…even though we were really drunk“.  
  
It was good comeback which made Yuko shut up. She cursed quietly under her breath „its not like I‘m regretting it“ and showed her tongue „so…you remember what you did there or…?“  
  
„Of course we do!“ both announced in unison.  
  
„And…?“  
  
„Its a long story…“  
  
„Is it?“  
  
„Milky saw Sayanee dancing with some girl there…while we were in the middle of our double date and bailed…“  
  
„Don‘t tell me?“  
  
„Yes…I pretty much spend the rest of the evening with both of those girls…actually I liked them…surprisingly… if I had to chose…that would be quite difficult…but they‘re best friends so that would be wrong“.  
  
„Oh yeah..but Jurina bumped into Annin…do you remember Annin?“  
  
„First crush?“  
  
„More like first love“  
  
„No no…I think Rena was her first love…Annin would only count as first crush…well maybe to give her more credit….first REAL SERIOUS crush“.  
  
Jurina looked at one girl and then at the other pouting „why are you discussing my love life?“  
  
„Why not? I want to hear whole story actually…but I‘m guessing that‘s not going to be possible… because I don‘t want to be late for work…well…first day…I think I already passed the interviews even though I still haven‘t met my boss“.  
  
„Oh right…totally forgot about your meeting“, Milky covered her head and stared at Jurina from the corner of her eye „I think sleep is a good idea…also we can agree what we‘re going to tell you and what not“  
  
"NO NO! I want to now EVERYTHING!"  
  
„You should have gone with us then… so we will agree on which things to tell while you will sit in your boring job meeting“  
  
Yuko sighed defeated knowing that she has no other choice. „Fine…but I‘m pretty sure I will manage to convince…both of you to tell me everything!“, as stubborn as she is, Yuko showed her tongue once more but in a rush this time.  
  
  
[AFTER THE JOB MEETING]  
  
  
Yuko walked inside Jurina’s apartment like her life was ending. Her showed pretty much all of her emotions “sc**ew my life…what I got myself into”  
  
Jurina and Milky after long afternoon sleep still looked hangover but right now was in way better condition.  
  
That’s why they senses change in Yuko’s mood instantly.  
  
“You…okay?”  
  
“Haruna!”  
  
“No…I’m Jurina”, Jurina who asked the questioned pointed at herself confused while sharing misunderstanding with Milky.  
  
“NO NO NO! Haruna! My boss is Haruna!”  
  
“Who is Haruna?”  
  
“THE GIRL I HAD A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH, THAT HARUNA!”  
  
*o*  
  
*o*  
  
“Wait…the one that thought that you’re… Sayaka?”  
  
“YES!” Yuko let her body fell down to the sofa while covering her head with a pillow. Some scream could still be heared as she didn’t try to control her voice volume “I’M DONE…OVER…LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE…”  
  
  
[FEW HOURS LATER]  
  
  
“From the start…”  
  
“From the start…okay maybe we will miss the important stuff…better start from the moment we met with those two…”  
  
Yuko nod while holding her cup of coffee and trying to force herself to forget about her shame earlier today after meeting Haruna once again. And under such conditions… forget the fact that she lied about her name… and how she somehow still got the job which will probably make her life a miserable hell. Well, Haruna certainly didn’t look happy after she found out about the fact that Yuko lied about her name.  
  
Who would be in such situation? Also…Yuko never called or texted while Haruna gave the girl her real number…  
  
Yuko had to force these thoughts disappear from her mind. Milky’s and Jurina’s story was a good distraction. Especially knowing that both of her friends are as fucked up as she is.  
  
Yuko guessed that they probably attract people similar to them. All three of them got themselves in such situations at least few times a month…in some cases even every week…  
  
Yuko recalled the times back in school when they got in trouble almost every day. They parents were so unhappy that even try to separate best friends but they started sneaking around and parents had to give up realizing that its just how things are going to be.  
  
Yuko had to shake her head realizing that she missed the beginning of their story. And tried to listen to the rest of it with all her might.  
  
  
[THE STORY (or the things that Milky and Jurina chose to tell)]  
  
  
“Kawaie”  
  
“Yui”  
  
Girls introduced themselves to Jurina and Milky after that simply talking about hobbies, occupation, dreams and wishes.  
  
They find some similarities in their hobbies and concentrated on those points.  
  
Jurina spend more time with Yui, while Milky with Kawaie. Till the point just like Jurina mentioned…Milky saw Sayanee dancing with some girl. While cursing under her breath Miyuki stood up “you got to be kidding me…of all places?” and walked in that direction without saying a word.  
  
Yokoyama instantly asked a bit confused. Seeing that Jurina weren’t that surprised by her friends actions “is that her ex…? or…worse…girlfriend?”  
  
“Actually…” Jurina chuckled unable to control herself “Neither!”  
  
“What does that mean?” Kawaie, the one who actually spend more time with Milky, questioned with confusion written all over her face.  
  
“Eh..they never dated but…Miyuki has some unresolved issues with…you know…”  
  
  
[BACK TO REALITY]  
  
  
“Wait…so what happened with Sayanee?”  
  
Jurina shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know…I saw Milky walking to her but that’s pretty much all…well Sayanee was forced to stop her dancing with that girl..at some point those two disappeared…Milky came back when those two already left…and was already kind of drunk convincing me to join her ‘party’…well I didn’t want to leave her alone in this…even though she refused to tell me anything”.  
  
“SO?”  
  
Yuko asked Milky who chose to avoid this topic as much as possible.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it…its embarrassing”.  
  
“I believe that what I’m going to tell you is more embarrassing… so if you want to hear my side of the story, speak up!”  
  
“That’s sabotage!” Milky covered her face, probably trying to hide her redden cheeks. “yada…”  
  
Still, wanting to hear about Yuko’s incident the girl decided to tell the parts which she chose to ignore previously.  
  
  
[MILKY’S STORY]  
  
  
Milky walked to Sayanee interrupting her dance and pointing a finger to the girl next to her “why are you here?” realizing that she doesn’t know the girl, Milky immediately pointed her finger back at Sayanee repeating the question.  
  
Without a doubt Sayanee was surprised by the sudden question and Milky’s appearance. “What do you mean? I’m dancing”.  
  
A little bit wasted girl didn’t seem to realize that her questions aren’t reaching the person she’s trying to address “no no…but WHY here?”  
  
“Why can’t I be here?”  
  
“Because I’m on a date here!” Milky protested. “You can dance whenever you want to! Like there…are many karaoke bars…other places…even our apartment”.  
  
“Wait…both of you share an apartment?”, the girl who recklessly danced with Sayaka just a moment ago now seemed alert.  
  
Milky used this moment pointing her finger at Sayanee and than back at herself “yes, we share an apartment. YOU KNOW…live together!”  
  
The girl raised her hands giving up “Oh…I don’t need this” and rushed away probably thinking that Sayanee is cheating on this girl and that’s where all this drama is coming from.  
  
Sayanee looked at the girl and after few seconds back at her roommate “what is wrong with you?”  
  
“Nothing”  
  
“Are you happy now?”  
  
“Why should I be happy?” Milky deadpanned again while holding Sayanee’s gaze.  
  
“I think you’re drunk”  
  
“No…I’m not”.  
  
Sayanee shook her head with judgment “you know what… let’s discuss it when you sober up. I don’t need this drama now. Go back to Jurina”, Sayanee added noticing that some girls left Jurina alone.  
  
Milky opened her mouth to protest but Sayanee turn around and walk out without waiting for answers.  
  
  
[BACK TO REALITY]  
  
  
“Oh…wait so you will have to have that talk, won’t you?”  
  
Milky sighed as deeply and loudly as she managed “I know. You don’t need to remind me. That’s why I’m staying at Jurina’s place tonight”.  
  
“Wait what…I didn’t agree to this!”  
  
“You know what they say about friends? True friends are there for you when you’re in need”.  
  
“So…if you won’t talk with Sayanee today, you will have to talk with her tomorrow, what’s the difference?”  
  
“I don’t want to hear her scolding today…that’s the difference”, Milky complained but also pouted in the end, knowing that this should have some effect of Matsui.  
  
“Fine…but only tonight!”  
  
For some time Yuko listened to their discussion looking at one girl and then at the other, but finally sighed a bit desperately “as amusing as it is…can you continue with the original story? I would rather listen to that…Annin hasn’t showed up in the picture yet…”  
  
“Oh…right…sorry”  
  
  
[JURINA’S STORY]  
  
  
Jurina sat alone waiting for Miyuki to come back and looking around a bit bored. The conversation with those two best friends were fun but at the same time Jurina knew that she’s not going to see either of them ever again. The date was too awkward with Miyuki escape and it counted as a double date.  
  
So they missed out on this one.  
  
Either way…Jurina didn’t blame Miyuki knowing that the girl couldn’t help herself and lately couldn’t control her drinking. Watanabe’s reaction wasn’t that surprising. Actually, if she reacted in mature manner and ignored the fact that Sayaka was in the same bar and dancing with some unknown girl that would have surprised Jurina.  
  
Either way…as she sat waiting she heard a somewhat familiar voice from behind. “Ju…rina?”  
  
Obviously, anyone would turn around to check who’s calling them if they heard their own name. So Matsui did just that.  
  
For few seconds she stared at the stranger confused but her face and smile soon seemed familiar and she recognized Annin.  
  
Unfortunately, because of Matsui silence Annin believed that she forgot about her. “Am…I’m Annin…we had some lessons together long time ago…we even sat together during one of those lessons”. Some annoyance could have heard from older girl which made Jurina bit her lip guilty.  
  
“Yes, I remember! Sorry for not recognizing you instantly”. Jurina stood up to greet the girl but felt awkward again. How usually people greet their old secret crush that they get over of, after not meeting for few years?  
  
Annin seemed as confused at it as Jurina so they just smiled politely and awkwardly at each other while standing in front of the other. “Am…maybe we could hang out some time? Do you still dance?”  
  
Annin questioned curiosity while adding “I was always jealous how good you were at it…I sucked…even when you tried to teach me”.  
  
Jurina laughed at the silly memory. Those times when she toughed Annin to dance, was Jurina’s favorite part of the day. At least, before she met Rena and somehow Annin and she lost touch.  
  
“Is your number still the same?”  
  
“Am…yeah, I haven’t changed it”, Annin answered curiosity while Jurina smiled with content. “Good…I still have it…maybe I could text you some time and we can meet up and catch up on things that happened recently?”  
  
During these years Jurina forgot how beautifully Annin can smile. Especially when the girl showed happiness. “Oh…I would love that”.  
  
Of course…as usual in situations like that Miyuki appeared next moment. “I kind of need to take care of my friend”, Jurina smiled apologetically that she can’t spend more time with Annin now. Even though without a doubt she would have wanted to.  
  
Annin didn’t mind it and left with the taught of Jurina’s text or call. Hoping to hear from the girl as soon as possible.  
  
  
[BACK TO REALITY]  
  
  
“Wait…but that’s great…especially if you compare the situation with Miyuki’s or mine”.  
  
Jurina smiled teasingly “I never said mine was bad…I just feel awkward calling or texting… I have no idea what I could or should tell her…”  
  
“eh…how about…I had a crush on you some time ago…let’s get married and have five children?” Milky joked around probably happy that she can avoid Sayanee for the night.  
  
But soon the subject changed again “Okay Yuko…your turn!”


	4. Chapter 4

Yuko walked in the office looking around curiously. She had been here for the very first time and that’s why everything was unfamiliar. She had to ask every new person that she met where to go.  
  
Finally, Yuko managed to reach the top floor using elevator with some chatty people and getting directions where to go next. Without waiting and second guessing Yuko walked to the secretary. Or at least she guessed that it should be the secretary.  
  
“Hello”  
  
The girl look up smiling politely probably used to doing this through the day “oh…hello…wait… you’re new here right?” she asked immediately a bit curios as if she had heard about Yuko before.  
  
This got squirrel girl out of balance, not expecting the question. “Oh..mmm…yes”  
  
“So…how can I help you?”  
  
Yuko wanted to slap her own head for the stupidity. Obviously the girl noticed that she’s new. That’s pretty normal thing to say.  
  
“Oh…I come for the job interview…well not really…I had an interview few days ago so I came for confirmation…they say I will have to meet my boss first”  
  
“Oh…you came for the meeting!” The girl nod while smiling apologetically “you’re a little bit late, though”  
  
“What?Why? I think I have half an hour to spare”, Yuko looked at her wrist watch getting confirmation for that.  
  
“Oh…wait I even have your name written here…right… you're... Oshima Yuko?”  
  
Yuko nod unsure what to say in this strange situation.  
  
“Don’t worry about it…the thing is…meetings never start on time here… they can call you in and tell you that you miss it even though it should have happened two hours later…you’re only fifteen minutes late so no one will care…well maybe just a little bit because that’s your first day…but overall… we’re kind of used to our absent-minded boss forgetting all this stuff and announcing about the meeting whenever she feels like it”.  
  
“Oh…so I’m not actually late…”  
  
The girl thought for few seconds wondering “well…no…not actually…I think…I mean…it depends if our boss is in a good mood or not. I haven’t seen her yet so…”  
  
“But you’re her secretary, right?”  
  
“Yes. Oh…sorry…I haven’t even introduced myself. Kuramochi Asuka. You can call me Mocchi in the future…if you stay in this job”.  
  
“That’s so encouraging…to hear this before going in”.  
  
Asuko laughed shortly “you don’t really need to worry…especially if you already had the job and the interview before…you will see what I mean after the meeting”  
  
Yuko still had questions but had no time to waste and decided to go in as soon as possible.  
  
She interrupted the meeting but no one seemed to notice. She sit in the corner unsure what to say or to do and looked around confused. Some people where talking, there was a presentation about the current firm’s situation but which one was the boss… Yuko had no idea.  
  
Well, she only guessed that its probably not the girl who fell asleep in the meeting. That girl even covered her head with a hat. If somehow that girl is keeping her job… no one should really care about Yuko being late.  
  
The meeting was closing in and for that same reason Yuko decided its time to speak up or she won't find out who's the most important person in the room. She could have asked Asuka how her boss looked...well she at least knew that its a girl. Of course, that's pretty much where her knowledge  ended.  
  
Yuko rose up after noticing that people are clearing out "I'm sorry for not telling about my appearance before but I didn't want to interrupt... I'm Oshima Yuko... I was suppose to come here today to meet with my superiors."  
  
She smiled apologetically "I was a little bit late not knowing that the meeting will start sooner than planned... but of course its my own fault... that's why I'm speaking up only now".   
  
She looked around one more time expecting someone to speak up but most people just shared a short welcoming smile tired after the meeting and not really wanting to interact with newbies for the time being.  
  
Yuko looked around and sigh disappointed. Almost everyone left by this point, expect that sleeping girl whose face Yuko haven't seen yet. Yuko was a bit annoyed. Her boss wouldn't have ignored her but then... why is she left practically alone her.  
  
She cough annoyed for being left with that sleepy head as if they had the same value in here. With her work experience...they should have showed her a little bit more respect. At least answering questions instead of running away from the assembly hall. Unbelievable.  
  
Finally that other girl moved a little bit getting all Yuko attention as she had nothing better to do at the moment. Haruna spoke up without taking her hat first "is it over? I can't handle such boring stuff".  
  
Yuko answered through greethed teeth "yes, everyone has left already".  
  
"So you're the newbie?"  
  
"There's no one else in the room, so yes, that's me". Yuko answered annoyed by adding "I can't believe that..."  
  
"That they left you here with an immature?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what you're thinking, I can hear it in your tone".  
  
Yuko sigh not sure if she can be honest at this point. "Well...I hoped to talk with my boss... that was the plan for coming here...after all".  
  
"That's why everyone left discretely"   
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You're talking with your boss". Haruna commented without a care in the world and even yawned. "I'm just sleepy today".   
  
Haruna stood up and finally took her hat of looking at Yuko "so I'm..." stopping at the same moment. Not only her movements but her smile literally stop in her face after noticing the familiar face.  
  
Though it couldn't compare with Yuko's shock. It looked like squirrel girl had a short heart attack. She opened her mouth to comment but had to cover it immediately having no idea how to start a conversation.  
  
Haruna seemed to be on the same boat. But after few more seconds she smiled bitterly "so...Sayaka is not your real name"   
  
"Eh...am...mmm...no...would you believe me if I told you its my second name?"  
  
"I have seen your curriculum and you haven't mentioned Akimoto Sayaka on it...so no... not really".  
  
"Oh...mmm...am I... fired?" Yuko questioned looking at it as the only possible outcome from this situation.   
  
Haruna raised her eyebrows smiling coldly "why should I fire you? I don't think it has anything to do with your job...we need your experience at the company that why you were chosen in the first place. Also, I got the message. You never called or texted and you even chose a fake name".   
  
"Its not really like that...there's more story to it", Yuko wanted to explain herself but once again had no idea where she should even start. Haruna looked honestly hurt by her action and that's the last thing Yuko expecting, guessing that no one looks seriously at these sort of adventures.   
  
Haruna put her hat back on "you will get all information through my secretary. I think you met Mocchi, right? Oh... but..." Haruna stopped for a second next to Yuko "try not to sleep with her...its a job place and we need professional people"  
  
Not like a thought of that would have even crossed Yuko's mind. Also, it was a little bit weird hearing this from someone who just slept through the meeting.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"That's pretty much all...I haven't seen her for the rest of the day... I got Mocchi's phone number and she promised to contact me when necessary..."  
  
Milky thought for few seconds "well...that does suck... you're a bit in pinch, right?"  
  
"I don't even know how I could explain this situation...and now its going to be awkward whatever I do... Jurina are you even listening?"  
  
Jurina kept checking her phone time after time "maybe I should just text Annin....I don't want misunderstandings".  
  
"Really? You're coming to this conclusion after listening to my undesirable situation?"  
  
Jurina giggled while standing up "I don't think you should use desire in this context" of course aiming to remind Yuko all the things she had already done with Haruna before.  
  
Yuko sighed a bit sad "Jurina! I'm sleeping over as well"  
  
"Hey...I don't have so much space", Jurina commented looking back at the two through her shoulder.  
  
Milky hugged Yuko while laughing shortly "not a problem...you can take the sofa"  
  
"You do realize that's my home?"  
  
"Yeah yeah... go on and text your girlfriend"  
  
"Oh shut up..."


	5. Chapter 5

“Why are we having this conversation, again?” Takamina raised her eyebrows curiosily getting in this situation with Milky for the second or maybe even third time.  
  
She forgot the count because at first Milky talked only with her and later on Acchan was added to the ‘talking team’.  
  
“Wait…I haven’t asked you anything about this! Also, we’re not talking about me this time!”  
  
Minami squinted her eyes with wonder and slight confusion. “Eh…its not that I mind… its just weird getting this level of interest from you all of a sudden”.  
  
“Hey! I was always interested in both of you relationship! You’re the only couple that I can look up to! Well…before it was Yuko and Mariko… those two fighter all the time but they kind of represented married couple in my eyes. I never looked at Rena and Jurina as an example… well not because their relationship was bad…I don’t think so… it just…wasn’t my cup of tea. Way too cute and way too… surreal I guess? No wonder those two broke up as well, I predicted something like it after one month after their relationship, haven’t I?” Milky started talking with herself in a wonder.  
  
The girl sigh lost in her own thoughts and after few more seconds remembered her reasons for sitting in front of Acchan and Minami in the first place. Acchan hasn’t heard all her rambling start because she was writing long text on her phone, too concentrated on the message. Takamina on the other hand had to listen to all of it as she had no way of blocking the information coming from younger girl.  
  
“Fine…ask away what you want to now”. Acchan finally put her phone down and smiled shortly at Takamina apologetically. She had guessed from her lovers expression that she’s not very excited about this conversation because they never get the satisfactory result with Milky.  
  
“You look at me as if I’m going to drop some bomb at you or something… once again… I’m not talking about myself this time. Tell me about…how you two get together. I know that Yuko knows this story because you two were like the top two couples at our school. You now…Mariko included to the four friends”.  
  
“You do realize that Mariko is still our friend? Just because she and Yuko broke up doesn’t mean that we stop meeting and spending time with the girl, right?”   
  
Takamina questioned with one more raise of an eyebrow knowing that Milky sees a little bit differently then both of them.  
  
Milky squinted her eyes a bit annoyed “of course I know this! Don’t avoid the subject! How you two get together! I want details! No…I don’t need details… its just… you’re the only successful couple in my life at the moment so you’re kind of an example… though I wouldn’t want this kind of relationship… I’m not saying that your relationship is bad…its just the same like with Jurina’s case… only the difference is I don’t think that you will ever break up…”  
  
“Because no one else would be with us?” Takamina asked a bit annoyed getting kind of tired from the insults.  
  
Milky shook her head a bit surprised “no. You’re perfect together. That’s why”  
  
Acchan and Takamina shared short surprised glance at each other. That was probably the last thing that they expected from the girl, especially because usually without even realizing it Milky said some insulting or sarcastic words about their relationship.  
  
The last thing that they expected is her thinking this way.  
  
So after few more deviations from the subject Acchan and Takamina started telling about their love story.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
In summary it could have been described this way: (obviously they were a lot of interruptions from Milky, comments or unreasonable questions which are now left behind without mentioning them at all)  
  
Acchan and Takamina met after Mariko and Yuko started dating for the reason that they had same friends and because they friends started dating. Apparently one of Acchan’s best friend was Mariko, meanwhile Yuko and Takamina called each other comrades. From some reason Yuko didn’t like using word friend so Takamina was rejected many times trying to get her squirrel best friend call her a friend. Yuko grow out of this weird obsession with comrades only when they ended school. But for about six or seven years she presented Takamina as her comrade to all her friends or even relatives.  
  
After Yuko and Mariko dated for about two months they decided its time to introduce each other for their friends. From the very beginning Takamina and Acchan were kind of awkward around each other. The reason might have been that Minami instantly liked Mariko for Yuko and supported their relationship meanwhile Acchan wasn’t that sure.  
  
This ended up with girls discussing this issue most of the time instead of getting to know each other. At the same time without even realizing it they started spending more and more time together.  
  
Mariko and Yuko could have been blamed for this outcome as they found those two bickering — cute view. As a couple in love they wanted others around the to be in love as well and Takamina with Acchan fit that category.  
  
Game nights, going to the park, after school, extra classes, all of that ended up with Atsuko and Minami seeing each other once a week, twice a week, and finally almost every day of the week.  
  
At the same time this let Acchan get used to Yuko and she agreed to her and Mariko relationship (not as if anyone waited for her agreement) but Acchan added plus sign to Yuko for her own sake of a mind. Obviously, this ended Minami and her bickering about the subject but somehow they still found reasons for fighting, more playfully now.  
  
All of that continued without them noticing about their feelings up to the point when few students point out that they look and act cute when they are together. Obviously as a confused teens as they were… the girls instantly tried to get some distance from one another which resulted with a make out session after one more game night.  
  
Atsuko agreed to walk Minami home because they ended games late and night and she new the block and all its paths so Takamina had to agree to such suggestion. Later on, they tried to hug each other saying goodbye, still awkward after the days events but somehow like in a korean drama they lips briefly touched. Of course, differently then in that dramas Acchan pulled Minami close to her again this time sharing full blown passionate kiss.  
  
With some ups and downs along the days they ended up like this.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Milky nod some times listening to their story and making mental notes. “Oh wait…I have better idea…I will be back soon”, she stood up and ran into her room coming back after few more seconds with a notebook “tell me what makes a relationship a serious one…or maybe when you know that its going to happen…or no…how you make it happen… you get what I’m asking of?”  
  
“Mhm…not really…?” Acchan said a little bit tired as she agreed doing most of the talking, especially because she liked seeing Takamina’s blush about mentioning their first kiss.  
  
“Like a list of how to get a perfect relationship that you want to have…”  
  
“I think you can find something like that on the interest…”  
  
“Yeah yeah…” Milky waved her hand dismissively already concentrating on her pen and paper “but I want to hear it from the original. Oh come on… I doubt I will get another chance to her you talking this much… so let me take advantage of this! You know…just like Yuko take advantage of the fact that her relationship with Mariko ended for good this time and had that one night stand…oh crap…”  
  
Milky suddenly covered her mouth realizing that Atsumina couple had no idea about this incident. Well, she probably wouldn’t have realized it if they haven’t look at Milky like hearing that the world is going to collapse after few more hours.  
  
“I forgot…” Milky smiled apologetically and then shook her head “pretend that you never heard of this!”  
  
“No no… you will have to tell us everything, if you want to know anything about that perfect relationship shit…”  
  
Milky bit her lip realizing in what kind of trouble she got herself into. Of course, she could have kept this to herself. That kind of list could have actually been found on the internet. Actually, anyone who would have considered it…would have found it there… but younger girl realized that she will have to tell them about this either way… so its better get something out of it as well.  
  
Milky breath in and out making an exchange that she knew she will get some scolding about later on.  
  
Few hours later Miyuki walked in into Jurina’s apartment where she found Yuko as well. She greeted the girls shortly and walked straight to Jurina’s fridge adding a paper on it.  
  
Jurina and Yuko squinted their eyes at it. “What is that?”  
  
“Important list that might help us out with finding love/or getting into new relationship/or something…considering that it came from Acchan and Takamina who has been together FOREVER…I think it might work”.  
  
  
A healthy relationship is when two people develop a connection based on:  
  
  


Mutual respect  
Trust  
Honesty  
Support  
Fairness/equality  
Separate identities  
Good communication  
A sense of playfulness/fondness

  
  
  
Jurina read the list out loud and looked at Milky suspiciously “I think you could have found something like this surfing the internet”  
  
Milky clapped her hands expecting reaction like that “I know! That’s not the most important part… you two remember our bet of course…about those six months, getting into relationship, falling in love and so on?”  
  
“Obviously” Jurina and Yuko answered simultaneously.  
  
“Well I get them to agree being the judge…”  
  
“What do you mean?” Jurina questioned curiously.  
  
“How else would we know if we’re being serious and its not just some one week random relationship that we found literally at the last moment not wanting to lose to one another? Our beloved Atsumina pair would instantly see through us and can decide if they agree to the relationship or not…if they believe the sincerity of feelings and see our future together…that’s not something that everyone notices it… but those two… they know us well enough… they can judge fairly”  
  
“That does make sense…” Jurina commented instantly, while Yuko seemed in a bit of a pinch. “Mmm…yeah…but I don’t know about that fairness..you live with them so you might influence the two…and they like Jurina”  
  
“And you know them since high school… also, you think Takamina would actually chose a favorite?”  
  
“Fine…I get what you mean…but still…there is also Acchan… and my past relationship…well which is not so much in the past…with Marichan… so I’m kind of with disadvantage”  
  
“Oh yeah…you better find a serious girlfriend. Without a doubt you will have to work extra hard”.  
  
Milky turn around ready to leave (or more like to run).  
  
Both Jurina and Yuko instantly sensed something suspicious. “Wait…wait…what’s that suppose to mean?” Yuko tried to shout after younger girl but she was quick to leave the apartment.  
  
Yuko sigh already expecting the worst outcome. “She did something… I am not imagining things, right?”  
  
“Yeah… she only runs away in moments like that…” Jurina tried smiling ensuring “I’m pretty sure that’s not very bad…”  
  
Yuko answered the smile but for some reason both reasons stop smiling after few more seconds. They probably shared an understanding look remembering that Milky’s decisions sometimes have unpleasant consequences and it looked like one of those times.


	6. Chapter 6

“I feel like I’m going to hear this whether I want it or no…so just tell me”, Yuko said quite simply while drinking her tea and looking at Milky. “Also…you’re staying here again?”  
  
“No…I came to chat and I hoped to find Jurina, but I’m guessing she did actually go on that date?”  
  
Yuko nod with a smirk “you’re as surprised as I’m. But don’t get the topic to sway away from you… also, we can use this time while waiting for Jurina”  
  
Without a second thought or wait for more comments Milky sat down and started talking about the issue that got most of her interest at the moment. Of course that was the situation with Sayanee.  
  
  
  
The first part of her story involved the stuff that Yuko already knew about. Milky avoiding Sayaka for few days but at some point she had nowhere to hide and had to face reality and the fact that she wanted to have a little chat with her.  
  
Milky walked from the table closer to Sayanee that just got back from work and decided to go straight to the topic getting over it as soon as possible “so…I remember you mentioned you want to talk about something with me…I just can’t quite grasp what is on your mind…so?”  
  
Sayanee put down her things. She seemed really tired after job but Milky coming to her was some sort of process so she decided not to waste it. “Yes… I have an issue and I think we should discuss it”  
  
Miyuki held some sort of composure that pretty much sum up her cautiousness.  
  
Sayanee doubted for few seconds but finally addressed the issue “I don’t know what some sort of infatuation you have with me, Milky. But I think that has some sort of influence for most of your decisions and the real issue comes when it clouds your decisions…drinking”  
  
Milky raised her eyebrows curiously and showing that she has no idea what Sayanee is talking about.  
  
“I think you have drinking problems… don’t you remember what happened a year ago?”  
  
“It was a different time back then” Miyuki shook her head immediately ready to contradict Sayanee’s idea of the situation. “Also, I mostly partied that time…I stopped because…”  
  
“You stopped because I left…and somehow it looks that it is starting again. Does this mean that I have to leave again to get you back on track? Or is it because Yuko and Jurina broke up with their girlfriends at the same time and now you have company with Jurina. I know she doesn’t really mind joining you on such adventures”  
  
“Okay…but you’re not my mother to scold me about any of it!” finally the girl spoke up squinting her eyes angrily.  
  
“Well yes…obviously I’m not…but that doesn’t mean that I don’t worry…I obviously want the best for you”.  
  
“Well, maybe you had agreed to be with me if you wanted the best for me? A year ago?”  
  
“As you said…it was a different time back then”.  
  
“Does it mean that now its a different time?”  
  
“No..its just means…”  
  
“Is that all?” Miyuki sigh a bit tiredly and not listening to reason. “Or is it annoying you to the point that you want me to move out? I know there are some parts in the contract which we could argue about…and you can even ask me to leave. So if that’s the case just speak up…and if not just let me be”.  
  
Sayanee opened her mouth ready to comment on it but stopped herself instantly. It was hard to read her face and impossible to know what the girl actually thought. “That’s all…” she said kind of giving up after noticing that this didn’t leave any impression on Miyuki and walking off ready to take a shower after tiring day.  
  
Milky sigh a bit disappointingly (only after the other girl finally walked off to her room) “thought so”  
  
  
  
Yuko raised her eyebrows in a playful a bit sarcastic manner “aren’t you living an exciting life?”  
  
“Ha ha ha… obviously I can’t compare with you and your sleeping with boss business”.  
  
“It happened once!” Yuko was fast to snap back. “And I wouldn’t actually call it…exciting. Well no..I mean one night stand was exciting… but no I mean…its been a week, right? So I have seen Haruna…or should I call her Ms Kojima?”  
  
“I think you’re past that point”  
  
“Fine…and I have seen Haruna for two times…I have no idea when she comes to work. I heard from Mocchi that sometimes she drives there in the middle of the night and spend next day sleeping. She’s unusual boss but somehow gets everything done so still points for her…”  
  
“Right right…so how about Mocchi? I mean…Haruna commented on it… but wouldn’t you like something that’s forbidden?”  
  
“Your mind is going there?”  
  
“What? I think dating a secretary of that place would be easier than the boss herself. Also…that would just add some spice for your work relationships. AND you two text all the time, don’t you? I saw you on your phone while walking in the kitchen”  
  
Yuko shrugged her shoulders answering shortly “she’s friendly and at the moment the only person I know there. We’re just getting to know each other and she tells me everything, helping out with the issues ans stuff. Also, Haruna sends her requests through Mocchi, I don’t even know if she does the same with everyone or its because I erased her number and never called”  
  
“Fine fine… but at least consider it. That would add some spice for your life…after all, you only dated one person and for so long… everyone expected that you two will end up together… I mean yeah… everyone would be more shocked if Acchan and Takamina broke up…but still… two of you… I was rooting for you”.  
Yuko was about to roll her eyes but they heard unfamiliar phone sound.  
  
“That’s not mine.Yours?”  
  
“No”.  
  
Milky walked around finding the phone that Jurina left accidentally after rushing to her date. “Ohh… I don’t see no phone calls so maybe they successfully met up. I’m actually surprised that Jurina decided to step forward… I predicted her being messed up for half a year at least”  
  
“I think she’s still in denial stage… wait but did someone text her? Though no…don’t look…Milky don’t read her personal messages!” Yuko complained while walking closer to younger girl but instead of grabbing the phone for her, she put her own chin on Milky’s shoulder and looked at the content.  
  
It was the first Rena’s message after a month. Kind of short and in a way even official. Certainly not something that would let your heart skip a beat.  
  
 **Rena** : “Hey…sorry for not writing back when you asked if I’m okay. I’m good. You?”  
  
“She could have added an emoji at least… and if she hasn’t texted Jurina back earlier why bother now?” Milky seemed enraged and shook her head with judgment and disagreement “let’s face it. I never really liked her. I tolerated her but kept my distance, predicting from the start that its not gonna end well”.  
  
Yuko hesitated but at the same time had to agree. Without Yuko’s approval suddenly Milky erased the message.  
  
“Wait…what have you done?”  
  
“Oh come on…Do you Jurina really need that kind of negativity in her life? She would just relapse and forget whatever good that keeps happening to her at the moment. Also, it will teach Rena a lesson that Jurina doesn’t run whenever she calls. You know…like before. Also…how many messages Jurina actually send before? Around a hundred! Getting this as an answer is unacceptable”.  
  
“Well…when you point it out like that…” Yuko didn’t have a heart to tell Jurina about the message as well. The girl finally started smiled and seemed hopeful. This would certainly would have unwanted effect. “I don’t really agree with this… but maybe that’s for Jurina’s sake”.  
  
“My sake?” Jurina questioned curiosity getting back right at this moment and missing two of her best friends previous conversation. Luckily.  
  
“A sleepover of course! Because we want to know about your date!”  
  
“Again? I’m not taking sofa anymore…that’s my home after all”.  
  
Yuko laughed shortly and kept Jurina’s attention while Milky put Jurina’s phone at the same place as before.  
  
“You’re like too old ladies at the shop mall… so I’m not going to tell you anything. What you need to know is…the start which was embarrassing and the ending..which was…let’s say…promising”  
  
“Did you kiss her goodbye?” Milky, always asking the most important questions.  
  
“No…of course not. Not yet! But I agreed to join her dance lessons in the evening…apparently Annin kept going on with it…and as we share the same passion… well we can spend more time this way”.  
  
“So you enjoyed the evening?”  
  
“Yeah…I mean…at first…well I forgot how to actually act on a first date. I don’t need to think about it for almost three years…so I memorized some questions from internet… you know..those weird questions you could ask on a first date. For example: what’s your favorite childhood toy…”  
  
“Wait…she didn’t run away after hearing those questions, that’s already promising!” Milky once again commented excited.  
  
“Shh…that was Jurina’s first date after a long time. Its understandable”  
  
“Well yeah…I was a bit rusty”  
  
Milky looked at both Jurina and Yuko finally noticing the difference and of course pointing it out loud “imagine Yuko on a date! It has been about 10 years, right? Oh good…I would pay someone to see it!”  
  
Milky received well deserved punches from both Yuko and Jurina.  
  
After that the mood was destroyed for few seconds when Yuko also received a message.  
  
“Who’s texting, Mocchi again?”  
  
“Am…no its about the eviction… but let’s leave this issue for some other day…” Yuko smiled but friends could sense some worry in that expression.  
  
“Okay…let’s jump into pajamas and watch some clips on YouTube. Maybe of those people who are falling everywhere. Its always funny when others do that”  
  
Yuko and Jurina shared a pained look but didn’t find the strength in themselves to fight against Milky’s idea.


	7. Chapter 7

2 Months Ago  
  
  
A situation that’s going to be described in a second couldn’t be called any other way than a complete mess. The girl sat in the middle of the room with all her clothes around, it looked like she hadn’t moved a thing in a month, there were also lots of papers around and her face expression was priceless to the point that you thought if she got completely mad or just needed to take a shower.  
  
Someone left her a message on the answering machine and it appeared that it wasn’t the first one“Yuko…? You got last papers right…? I need those… as soon as possible… also bring the money with you as well…we need that contract or we’re screwed completely.Where are you these days?”  
  
After this message came another but this time with angrier voice “Yuko! We need you here now! Do I need to send someone to your home to get something out of you or…? Because I will send if I have to…” and yet another “I’m sending someone…” only after the last one this girl panicked jumping on her feet and looking around worried as hearing the doorbell and looking around.  
  
Yuko stood up and went closer to the front door curious to know who was sent here.  
  
“Hey, someone inside?”, she hear unfamiliar voice and banging on the door until there was silence and Yuko sighed with relief hoping that that person left.  
  
Instead she hear this guys conversation on the phone “No one is answering…she’s not home… probably. I will come later or should I wait her..yeah? Okay I will wait outside until she comes back” he stated simply ending the conversation.  
  
Still panicking Yuko whispered to herself many times “no no no no no…” and looked around desperately now without caring(even if guy behind the door could hear this) running to her phone and with rush pushing the buttons until found the right ones.  
  
“Hey! I need some help… yeah… I know… I wouldn’t call if this wasn’t important but others don’t know yet that we have broken up already… Can you help me out of this one?! You’re involved after all” saying immediately without any introductions.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“I don’t know to do..I need that money to keep company…but nowhere to get it from…I’m not gonna take a loan or something…”, Yuko talked on the phone in the same apartment as before thought it looked way more tidy now.  
  
On the other line of the phone was her friend Minami “Yeah, I know you, Yuuchan, and your pride. I would give you money if I got it…but you probably wouldn’t take it either way so…”  
  
Yuko sighed sad “I won’t. Unless I knew I really can give it back…but at this situation I can’t be sure…also I’m losing my apartment…I’m pretty sure I’m going completely bankrupt…just don’t tell Jurina and Milky, I don‘t want them to stress… there wouldn't be anything good about that…“.  
  
Takamina was silent for a moment, thinking about something, and obviously something important, not just what to buy in a market “Okay I won’t… but you sure about your decisions? Your dream is to own this library, to make it yours and…”  
  
“If money wasn’t the issue I would have it… oh come on…I was naive and…I guess Marichan got involved in a way as well… she encouraged me to try it out but who would have knew that we would broke up…and everything will fall apart…”  
  
“You’re selling it right…but you still have debt? Will you try to look for job or…?”  
  
“That’s the plan… I still can stay in this apartment for so time… but not sure about my landlord… he has quite a temper. Some people came earlier… I wouldn’t be surprised if those people came for the debt… Marichan helped me out this time”.  
  
“You still talk sometimes, right? Its a bit weird… can’t you just tell everyone that you have broken up? Even Acchan doesn’t know yet…I feel bad lying to her…also, Milky and Jurina would instantly be there to support you so…”  
  
“I know…I know… but Jurina looks at everything through rose-coloured glasses while she’s with Rena… so she wouldn’t look and understand the situation as it is. Milky would suggest going out and drinking a lot… that’s not on my to do list at the moment… so I will keep quiet for a little bit longer”.  
  
“That’s your decision of course…” Takamina said more quietly. In a way showing her disagreement but also adding “just don’t take too long”.  
  
  
1 MONTH AGO  
  
  
Kuramochi Asuka knocked on Haruna’s office door and walked inside smiling apologetically in case she had interrupted something.  
  
Haruna looked at something in front of her computer but instantly raised her eyes giving her secretary the attention she needed “my father is here already?”  
  
“Yes, he even asked to invite you have a talk right away”.  
  
Haruna nod showing that she got the message. Looking at her computer screen for few more seconds with wonder she finally closed it off and stood up “how would you describe his mood?"  
  
It appeared to be one of Haruna’s usual questions because Mocchi didn’t hesitate to answer. “Maybe grumpier than usual…”  
  
Haruna didn’t seem too content about the report but this made her rush a bit. “Well… in that case, I can’t make him wait for long”.  
  
Leaving her own office she walked to the elevator, reached the last possible floor and walked out.  
  
It seemed that whole floor was occupied by her father and after a huge corridor only his office could have been seen with opened doors.  
  
This probably gave out something else to Haruna. Without a doubt he’s waiting for her and this time, its a serious matter.  
  
The girl walked out in there, firstly, greeting her father warmly (as they rarely meet up because of work and his tight schedule) and then sat down ready to listen to him.  
  
“I think you understand that I invite you to have this conversation because I have something important to tell you”.  
  
Haruna’s reaction to her father’s words could have been described this way: most of the time she nod her head showing that she’s listening and understanding what he has in mind, without commenting.  
  
“That’s the conversation I had with your mother as well… and that’s also something we discussed few years ago. I let you off easily that time but I can’t do that again. Actually, I won’t be giving you options now”.  
  
“Your mother and I…we come to terms that we can’t expect a guy as your husband. That is what we firstly wanted. The world is also aware of this fact and we need to be cautions with that. Press plays a big part in our life and our reputation depends on it. You’re getting married in two months time. That’s the time we need to arrange everything”.  
  
“What? Not this conversation again…!” Haruna rolled her eyes finally commenting but of course not in a way that her father would have liked.  
  
“You’re taking over my company and all press talks about you being single. They’re calling you either Bachelorette or Spinster. That has to be stopped. I know you’re panicking at the moment while hearing this but your mother and I agreed to a little bit different terms than the last time”.  
  
Haruna opened her mouth too impatient to wait for explanation but luckily her father didn’t stop talking. Probably older people were less interested in keeping the drama and tension alive.  
  
“You will have to show the press a happy marriage for six months. That’s all we ask for you. Later on, we can decide the reason for your divorce and you can live on your own as you like, or maybe you will finally find someone to spend the rest of your life with. Also, we will have a contract and your wife will know all the details..you can agree on that”.  
  
“So you’re searching for someone that’s interested in our family’s money?” Haruna asked a bit bitterly. “Or have you found someone already?”  
  
“Not quite yet…but don’t worry. We will find that person in two months and create the best love story for the press to hear. That’s all”.  
  
“I don’t have anything to say in this?”  
  
“Unless you want to resign for all time. Last time I only threatened your position in this company. But I don’t have time to play games anymore. You’re old enough to understand this”.  
  
Haruna stood up without even realizing her movements “if that’s all… I’m leaving… I need some time to process it at least…if that’s allowed”.  
  
Haruna didn’t wait for confirmation and turn around walking out of her father’s office room knowing that she lost either way. She could have screamed, beg for him to change his mind but nothing would have helped. She couldn’t use the same tricks like the last time as well.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
About a hour later she found herself drinking in a club with Mocchi. “That’s tough… I haven’t worked for you back then… but for someone to chose your second half… even if all of that its fake… well maybe the fact that its fake is even worse”.  
  
“Yes, I will have to play happy family with someone who cares only about my money. None of this is…FINE”. Haruna looked around while pouting “I guess I should enjoy my last night as a normal human being”.  
  
“Well…you can carry on after those six months when you separate with her… look on the bright side…at least that’s a she… they came to terms with that”.  
“Only because the press found it out…”  
  
Haruna kept on looking around and drinking until she noticed Yuko sitting alone at the bar. She squinted her eyes curiously while Mocchi added “I need to go…you sure you’re staying here longer? Don’t get yourself in trouble”.  
  
Haruna wave off leaving Mocchi and headed to introduce herself to the girl that got her attention even at a moment like this.  
  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
  
Mocchi walked inside Haruna’s office the same manner like before but this time with huge envelope in her hands “your father just left but asked me to bring this in. Urgently”  
  
Haruna stood up to take the envelope looking at it suspiciously. “Thanks”.  
  
When her secretary left the girl looked inside, reading the message from her father first.  
  
“The press has these photos. I made an agreement that they’re not going to post them for some time. What can I say Haruna. I think you managed to find your future wife without my interference” (in her mind Haruna read these lines in a sarcastic voice that her father would have used).  
  
“We will have to find everything about the girl and get her involved. If you can provide some information, I’m all ears. I hope you stop doing reckless things now. Let this be a lesson”.  
  
Haruna squinted her eyes a bit confused and take out photos as well. In all of them she was Yuko (the girl that hasn’t called her, and the one who told her that her name is Akimoto Sayaka).  
  
Photos shortly told the story of their whole meeting (expect the bar part). In photos it could have been seen how they left the club, kissed while waiting for taxi, sat inside of it and then some photos were taken next to Haruna’s house. She hold Yuko’s hand while walking with her to the door and finally both of them disappearing behind of them.  
  
Everyone would have realized that its a one night stand and it would have ended up in a scandal. Apparently, her father got his hands on these photos first and will use them to set a different story.  
  
Haruna sigh while looking at the photos for longer then she should have. “What now?” she asked out loud unsure what to expect.


	8. Chapter 8

“Does it look like I’m joking? Reasonable thing would be apologizing”.  
  
Yuko squinted her eyes with evident doubt. “I don’t know… your suggestions are usually… they just don’t end well”.  
  
Miyuki rolled her eyes a bit annoyed “I could say that…but only because I don’t listen to my own advises and do the opposite… believe me everyone would suggest you the same… of course you can ask every…”  
  
Before Miyuki even managed to finish a word Yuko already had a phone in her hand “you have a point here”, obviously calling Takamina and walking into another room.  
  
Milky sigh loudly to get the attention she always wanted “you don’t need to leave a room, you know!”  
  
While playing around and waiting for Yuko to return, younger girl look around bored and noticed Jurina’s phone back on the counter again. Well it was a different place from the last time but still the girl forgot to take it with her.  
  
Milky rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop herself for checking it, especially as it wasn’t unlocked and surprisingly there was another message from Rena. Unread as Jurina haven’t gotten to it yet.  
  
 **Rena** : everything’s okay? You usually text back instantly. Well whatever. Write when you can. Oh and best wishes to your friends.  
  
Miyuki read the last sentence with prolonging words and making it sound ironic on purpose “oh…and best wishes to your friends. Yeah…sure” and press erase button before even realizing it.  
  
“Please tell me you don’t go around reading Jurina’s messages?” Yuko squinted her eyes noticing how Milky put the phone away from herself and was similar to a caught in act cat that did something it not suppose to. “And that you’re not going around erasing her messages? You do realize Jurina probably wouldn't forgive you, right?”  
  
Milky didn’t comment on it just put both of her hands together and even stretched her back.  
  
“Don’t tell me you go around reading my messages as well?”  
  
“Unfortunately…no” (the first word was said almost audibly though Yuko seemed to catch it)  
  
“Unfortunately?”  
  
Milky shrugged her shoulders answering honestly “well…I would like to know if you and Mariko get together…I think the longest time you were separated was…about three months… so you’re not breaking any records yet but every single time you say that its the last time and for real this time… and somehow you still end up together. I’m a bit curios with that stuff. So what others told you?” Milky added at the end finding the perfect moment to change the subject.  
  
“They told me to apologize”  
  
“So you’re going to do that?”  
  
“I mean…yes…probably”  
  
Yuko was walking out of the room as it was still early in the morning and the girl was getting ready to job (finding Milky only as a distraction but not telling the girl, avoiding hurting her feelings).  
  
“Oh…thank you so much for trusting me in the first place! How many people confirmation after mine was enough? Three? two?”  
  
“Two…though the talk with Takamina was a little bit awkward…I wonder why. Maybe you know? You spend more time with those two?”  
  
Avoiding Yuko’s eye contact and finding everything more interesting than the actual conversation Milky answered in a hurry “oh…no no… no idea at all”.  
  
Even though Yuko found this behavior suspicion she didn’t have more time to waste and couldn’t continue to interrogate the girl. Though she made a mental note that she will need to question Milky about it later on.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
After finishing with her assignments (because Haruna appeared only in the end of it while other employers were leaving) Yuko used the time and with Mocchi’s approval went inside her office.  
  
Yuko didn’t forget the manners and knocked first waiting for few seconds until she got permission and only after that walked inside sharing a short polite and at the same time awkward smile.  
  
Haruna sigh and seemed a bit annoyed after noticing that it was Yuko. She waited for few seconds until the girl sat in front of her and questioned “Do you need something, Oshima Yuko? Something related to your work?”  
  
Yuko bit her lip nervously. Realizing that its not going to be an easy conversation and for that reason she went straight to the point. “No…actually… I want to apologize”.  
  
This caught Haruna off guard and it could have been read in her face. The girl didn’t expect this at all. “Oh?”  
  
“About that whole…not calling back…I mean not calling at all… I would have called…later…if I haven’t erased the number at the same morning without even thinking about it… wait… when I explain it like this… it doesn’t sound good at all”, Yuko once again bit her lip and almost controlled herself (wanting to hit oneself on the head for silliness).  
  
The fact that Haruna frowned and squinted her eyes showing her unhappy face only confirmed Yuko’s worries.  
  
“Okay…I mean… what I mean is… I was after really bad break up…well not really bad…we were going that way for a long time but… well it was my first time of trying something…like that…I haven’t before…with a different person…as we dated from high school… well for long time.. and I consider it like… am… moving on… and because of that I also thought that… well… that people don’t look at it seriously. I think in most cases… they really don’t…” Yuko added remembering some stories she heard before.  
  
Haruna nod shortly “fine… let’s move on from that”  
  
“Really?” Yuko asked instantly not expecting that Haruna can forgive and forget it so soon. Especially when she had to experience the silence treatment for a week.  
  
“Everyone makes mistakes. But I’m curios about something… so while sharing and being honest… can you answer one question?”  
  
Yuko nod instantly. It would have sounded suspicious in any other case but for now the girl didn’t give herself time to think about it, remembering her rambling before and feeling thankful that she don’t need to carry on with that.  
  
Haruna wondered for few seconds playing with her pen and looking down at some irrelevant file. Probably giving herself time to gather thoughts.  
  
“Imagine a situation… where someone suggests you a well…really huge amount of money… maybe more than you have seen in your life and can even imagine… in exchange for something… like some deal that last for few months or a year…well I’m not getting into details with that… but I’m just curios… would you agree to it?”  
  
“For money?” Yuko questioned just to be sure.  
  
After getting Haruna’s confirmation with a nervous nod, Yuko wondered for no more than two seconds. “I do need money..everyone does… every day… but no. That would be like selling myself…wouldn’t it?” the girl even questioned giving it more thought than necessary.  
  
While contemplating the thoughts and trying to imagine such situation Yuko didn’t notice a short smile that appear on Haruna’s lips after hearing the this answer.  
  
“That’s all for now…I have a lot of work… so… let’s move on from that awkward situation, shall we?” Haruna asked with a short smile and indicating that they had enough of conversation for a day.  
  
Yuko looked up a bit surprised that the talk ended so abruptly but stood up nevertheless knowing that she already got more than she expected.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
3 WEEKS AGO  
  
  
Haruna stood in front of her father once again “but haven’t you thought that maybe Oshima Yuko…might not agree to your terms?”  
  
That’s what Haruna kept on thinking about for about four days. Since the moment her father announced his decision. Next day Haruna already had a file about Oshima Yuko on her desk which she read instantly both curios and nervous.  
  
That’s when she learn the fact that the girl lied about her name. Also she realized that Yuko is not even planning to call her and probably erased her number.  
  
“I guess I can’t do anything if she won’t at the end… but you should know that I can be very persistent and darling… you will learn with time that at the end of the day…everyone has a price”.  
  
“But…what if…?” Haruna asked having hopes even though she spend only one night with the girl and at the same time persistent to hear some sort of confirmation from her father.  
  
“In worse case scenario…we leave it as it is… maybe you won’t even have to get married…that will be brought into question too… I doubt we will need to do that… but I will have this on mind”.  
  
Haruna nod showing that she understands the meaning while her father added “I guess you have read the file I send you… right? That’s mostly basic information about the girl… we found even more but you don’t need to know everything… and I guess some things you will get to learn while being with her… as you read she’s looking for job at the moment and we’re going to use it to our advantage. After getting her…in this place… I will present this opportunity and we will see”.  
  
He looked at Haruna for few seconds expecting a comment or another nod indicating that his daughter understands the situation. Obviously Haruna had to at least do the later on if she wanted to leave the office.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
[Present moment]  
  
  
Yuko had just left Haruna’s office when she walked into coming from the elevator Asuka. “Good! I was about to message you”.  
  
“Got something on your mind?” Yuko asked in a friendly manner. Also, she was in better mood after getting in good terms with her boss.  
  
“Nothing pleasant, I guess… our boss… you know… like the most important one…who hired you… wants to have a short conversation with you… I think you know where to go, right? You had a job conversation with Mr. Kojima before”.  
  
Yuko nod surprised by the invitation “Did I do something wrong?” wondering that maybe the guy found out about her sleeping with his daughter and that might be a big issue for her employment.  
  
“I have no idea… he haven’t told me about it… I guess you will just have to go and see” Asuka widen her eyes letting her co-worker/message-buddy/almost-friend know that its a serious thing that should be taken lightly.  
  
Yuko smiled not hiding her nervousness “am…I will try to put on my best behaviour, I guess…”  
  
While walking into the elevator Oshima Yuko had no idea that this conversation will change her whole life.


	9. Chapter 9

Miyuki let Jurina in with a smile and glass of wine in her hand “look who decided to show up”.  
  
Jurina walked inside taking her coat off and went straight to the living room “wait… where is Yuko?”  
  
“Oh… she’s not back… yet…” Miyuki ended her sentence with a bite of a lip after in return noticed how Jurina rolled her eyes. “So why are we in her apartment? Is Yuko even aware of it?”  
  
“Am… I think you both know… that I made extra keys for your apartments…like two years ago”.  
  
Jurina shook her head commenting “I do remember how Rena once found you in our shower… I don’t know if Yuko knows about your extra keys though…”  
  
Miyuki ignored Jurina’s complains and brought her another glass of wine “okay, let’s change a topic to something more interesting. You have been gone for a week or so… I mean… not literally gone but its really hard to catch up with you. I think you even leave your phone lying around without even checking it”.  
  
“Neither of you text me either way… oh but wait… I have just remembered something… I ran into Marichan the other day. Guess what she asked me?”  
  
Miyuki sat down and looked like a caught deer. Totally giving out the guilt that she was feeling from the second when she told Atsuko and Minami about whole Yuko’s one night adventure.  
  
Obviously, Jurina didn’t wait for long “she asked me if Yuko had slept with someone…yes… even mentioned one night stand. I wonder who could have told her that? Or… not necessary Marichan directly but to someone…who’s very close with her?”  
  
For some time Miyuki tried to avoid Jurina’s stare but couldn’t do it for a very long time as it seemed like younger girl was piercing into her soul. “Fine…it was a slip of a tongue! Not intentional! I mean… yes I said it… well… I kind of had to explain the whole situation…”  
  
“Does Yuko know?”  
  
“Of course not! She would kill me!”  
  
Jurina nod without hiding the fact that it would probably happen which left Miyuki a little bit more paranoid than before “really? You think she would REALLY do that?”  
  
“I wouldn’t stop her and that’s not something that you can go around telling to other so… yeah…”  
  
Miyuki bit her lip feeling even more guilty. At the same time it was hard to understand if she was actually feeling guilty or if she was just afraid to get caught and having to deal with consequences.  
  
“Well… I guess you will have to talk about it with her when the time comes. I’m not planning to get involved but you know I’m also close with Marichan… I mean… I barely see her lately as she’s really busy… and she’s not going to places with Yuko like before… but still… I admire her like an older sister… so I didn’t lie…and I didn’t pretend that I don’t know”  
  
“You could have pretended that you don’t know”, Miyuki sigh and shook her head but once again looked down showing remorse knowing that she’s responsible for this whole situation.  
  
“Tell me about you and Annin instead! I know that you two are going around the city, visiting places and so on! You started those dance lessons, right? No wait…you go there later… You promised to tell. Its not like I can retell this to everyone…Yuko will probably end my life soon enough”.  
  
“You have a point here”, Jurina laughed just wanting to tease the girl for now. But at the same time it looked like she wanted to talk about it too. After all, that’s what friends did — talk about everything — including their crushes.  
  
  
[Jurina’s story]  
  
  
Only shortly Jurina mentioned and remember the first date and some awkwardness after three years of not really being on a date. She continued the story of the following day when she went to Annin’s dance practice.  
  
At first Jurina didn’t want to interrupt so she stood in the corner but had a good view from this point watching the lesson with evident curiosity. Annin seemed too concentrated in her job and that was one of those things that Jurina truly admired.  
  
At the end of the lesson Annin finally saw the girl and smiled at her through the mirror in front.  
  
When people started going to different directions, taking their stuff and leaving the place, saying goodbye to her favorite students (or per say maybe the students just wanted to say goodbye to their favorite teacher), Annin walked closer to Jurina. “Hey, you could have called me”  
  
“I didn’t want to interrupt… it seemed like you had a lot of fun”.  
  
“That’s true… I enjoy my job very much. But I remember how much you actually loved to dance… why did you stop?”  
  
“I don’t…I’m not sure… I guess I don’t have as much free time as before… life got a little bit complicated… but I don’t want this to sound like I’m complaining. I mean… I dance around my house sometimes… with very loud music… usually almost naked so… no limitation to my movements”.  
  
Annin looked down at her clothes without hiding curiosity “oh…you think there was some limitations in my case… I mean… I can take this off… but some of my students are illegal or barely legal… so if they parents appeared out of nowhere waiting for explanations why their teacher is corrupting them… I wouldn’t know how to justify myself”.  
  
At the same time when Annin looked at her clothes, Jurina did the same with a smirk “Oh no…you danced great…and as long as you can go around dancing your home naked…or almost naked… its not an issue. No one should restrict you”.  
  
They both laughed until Annin suggested “want to dance? You have a good memory… I’m pretty sure you already know the moves from this class”.  
  
Considering this for few seconds Jurina shrugged her shoulders without minding, almost rest of the evening was spend with them dancing to different songs or even inventing new dances.  
  
While leaving the place, as Annin locked the door they walked down the street “maybe you would like to join classes…at least sometimes? Or… you can come later after them… I mean… I am tired but I wouldn’t mind the company. It seems that you can show me some moves that I still don’t know”.  
  
Jurina squinted her eyes without missing an opportunity to use this in a joke “for some reason this sounded more sexual than it actually is. But I would love to”.  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
“Its unfortunate that you couldn’t come today. I was looking forward to it”, Annin commented while talking on her phone and like before locking the doors.  
  
Instead a little bit late Jurina decided to surprise the girl hugging her from behind. For a split second it seemed like Annin had a heart attack. Who wouldn’t have if someone would have done it to them in a dark valley.  
  
Jurina was soon to say something and let go of the girl “sorry. It looked cooler in my mind. But now when I think about it… it was a little bit creepy, wasn’t it?”  
  
Annin laughed with relief after recognizing that the one trying to surprise her was Jurina. She ended the conversation on her phone that she had with this girl just a second ago and commented “well…the only thing I can tell you is… you’re lucky that I don’t have electroshock or any other self defense tool.”  
  
At first Jurina laughed (for even longer than someone normally would have in this situation), and after that she nod few times evaluating the situation “you’re probably right”.  
  
The situation continued with both of them walking in the park near by. Annin spoke up first now, after about a week with Jurina finally daring to ask “I have been thinking about it… I don’t think we actually talked about it… how long have you dated Rena?”  
  
“Around 3 years…well it would have been three years…in about a week. Its very weird to think about it like that… but I guess I have no other choice but to move on… I was honest from the start… I got dumped… that’s how life works I guess…”  
  
“Well…it will take a long time…to recover and all that…”, Annin commented carefully while looking at Jurina’s face from aside.  
  
Jurina seemed deep in thought but somehow came back from that dark place and smiled looking back at Annin, even taking her hand “well, its good that I have you then, right?” in a joking manner.  
  
Annin smiled back at her but not in such enthusiasm as younger girl. “That’s another thing that I wanted to talk about…”, she carefully and slowly took her hand out of Jurina’s. It didn’t seem that Annin actually wanted to lose contact, but somehow felt that its necessary, especially for the following words.  
  
“As you mentioned…or I’m not sure anymore if it was you or me who mentioned it but… getting over Rena might take a long time… I think we should be…just friends for that time being. Unless…”  
  
“I’m good with whatever decision you make. I’m just glad that I have a chance to spend so much time with you…remember the pasts and so on. Let’s just see what happens next without rushing it, right?” Jurina smiled brightly but used the moment and took Annin’s hand again “but friends do hold hands, don’t be silly”, and smiled cheekily knowing that she already won in this situation.  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
“Just friends, huh?” Miyuki didn’t seem to approve after hearing some of Jurina’s story. She had to raise both hands in giving up stance after the scold she got from Matsui in return “your choice. Not for me to comment… but also, that’s not something that I could tell to someone… but my suggestion… if you’re so good friends, you can already posts some photos in your twitter… you stayed away from that place from more than a month… I’m pretty sure all of your relatives are curious about your life. You know how relatives can be”  
  
Jurina rolled her eyes finishing the wine and looking down at the clock. “Yuko is late, isn’t she?”  
  
“Well… she decided to apologize to her boss… so maybe something good came out from it”, Miyuki joked and without asking filled Jurina’s glass with wine again.  
  
“Oh wait…but its true… only know I remember about your and Rena’s anniversary…well…if you had one… do you still plan that singing at the bar with Yuko?”  
  
“Yeah…we created the lyrics on the first few nights after my break up… I think Yuko kept on training with the guitar… not sure if she had a lot of time at this point… but we’re still singing”. Jurina nod and seem a little bit excited. “I think that’s going to be like a chance to put a dot. You know… everything has to end in some way. I’m going to say goodbye to Matsui Rena in that manner”.  
  
Miyuki nod agreeing and they chatted about some random stuff for the rest of the evening until they heard a knock on the door. “Yuko wouldn’t have forgotten her keys…”  
  
After this statement they heard Mariko on the other said of the door “Yuko?”  
  
“Oh…damn it!”, Miyuki cursed quietly under her breath. “Maybe she will just walk away…”  
  
“I see light inside… I know you’re home!”.  
  
Jurina and Miyuki both shared panicking looks. Jurina shook her head with disappointment for few times, once again remembering the issue she and Miyuki discussed at the beginning of the evening.  
  
Miyuki sum up the situation perfectly and just in one word “crap…”

 

xxx

 

Surprisingly for Kuramochi Asuka, after the conversation with Haruna’s father Yuko still came back to her desk. At first looking at the girl she wondered what might be the reason, realizing that maybe she simply forgot something.  
  
Obviously that was the case and it was proven when Yuko took her sweater and noticed Mocchi’s look “want to go out? I wouldn’t mind drinking and I believe that after this day… this glorious occasion needs a celebration”.  
  
Mocchi took her stuff also ready to go out but a little bit surprised because of Yuko’s bitter tone “is everything alright with you? Still got the job?”  
  
“Oh… there’s no way I can get fired by this point anymore… I sigh a contract… and I’m in a very good position”, once again Yuko sounded both bitter, ironic and sarcastic. It seemed like she wasn’t really sure where to hide or what do to anymore. That was probably the reason that even though Mocchi was tired she decided to go with the girl. “Fine…we can go for an hour or so…”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Little did both of them knew is that at the same time Haruna was sitting behind her table and looking and Yuko’s files with wonder and curiosity.  
  
Haruna couldn’t deny it to herself… she was a little bit impressed by the previous Yuko’s speech and respected the girl more at this point.  
  
All her hopes got shattered though when she got a phone call from her father. “Its taken cared of”  
  
“What?”  
  
“…with Oshima Yuko. She has already sign the contract.”  
  
“She..wait…she did?” Haruna couldn’t hide her disappointment.  
  
“I told you, dear, you still need to learn a lot in this life. So count this as your first lesson… people can’t simple say no to money… if they do say it at first… you just need to keep insisting… eventually… they will agree to your terms… all everyone needs is money”.  
  
“So Yuko agreed…when you suggested more money?” Haruna kept on insisting still in denial not wanting to believe this 100%.  
  
She heard her father sighing on the other end of the line, realizing that he’s a bit annoyed and the conversation is coming to an end. Still he answered with less interest than before “yes. She did. We will start arranging everything and don’t worry, you won’t have to do much… at least for now. The wedding is quite soon but we need to make it look…like you have been together for some time. Oh… I will send you the contract that Oshima Yuko signed as well… you need to do that too. After all, that’s a legal document.”  
  
“I understand” Haruna answered quietly not able to form any other coherent words. Finishing the conversation she left her office actually wanting to suggest Mocchi the same thing that Yuko did not so long ago but both of the girls were already gone.  
  
This time Haruna was the one who sigh in a similar manner like her father but with disappointment and sadness instead of annoyance. Closing the door behind herself she went back to the table where Yuko’s photo could have been seen in the corner.  
  
Haruna took the photo while looking at it for longer, maybe unconsciously, maybe well aware of the fact that she’s admiring the beauty of this woman.  
  
“Why you gave me false hope that you’re different from all the others?”  
  
Putting the photo back on the table the girl looked around wondering for few seconds and made a decision grabbing her coat and phone. With or without Mocchi, she really needed a drink. After all, she’s still can count herself a single girl, though this will continue only for a week or so.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
At the same time Mariko, Miyuki and Jurina were sitting in Yuko’s apartment and waiting for the girl to come back. Miyuki tried calling Yuko but the girl in question just ignored the call or didn’t see it if she went to some loud place.  
  
Miyuki and Jurina sat on one side of the sofa, while Mariko sat on a different one and situation could be simply described as AWKWARD. As if feeling the need to voice it out Miyuki get closer to Jurina while whispering “well… this is awkward…”  
  
Obviously the distance between them and Mariko was minimal so older girl heard it too, raising her eyebrows in a manner that showed ‘I can hear you, idiot’. Though Shinoda Mariko stopped herself from commenting and just checked her watch few times, impatient.  
  
“So how are you here if Yuko isn’t?”  
  
*cough* “I have extra keys… in case of emergencies…”, Miyuki answered feeling a little bit uncomfortable and as usual trying to change the subject “wine?”  
  
Mariko shook her head “I drove her. I plan on going back home… so I have to decline that”.  
  
Miyuki pouted a little bit disappointed “you used to be more fun” but shrugged her shoulders once again looking around and feeling a little bit uneasy.  
  
She wasn’t the only one. Jurina stood up saying “maybe I should try calling Yuko again…some time has passed already…”, she took the phone ready to press call button but noticed unfamiliar number. “That’s going to take just a second…”  
  
Jurina walked a bit farther from the two unsure what can be calling her on such hour but soon both Mariko and Miyuki looked surprised at the girl who practically shouted because of the surprise “WHERE? WHERE YOU SAID YOU ARE? IN POLICE STATION? CUSTODY? WHAT? WAIT? SERIOUSLY WITH YOUR BOSS? OF COURSE I’M ON MY WAY!”  
  
Jurina ended the conversation still in shock and at the same time in a rush, only now remembering about two Yuko’s guests. “oh…”  
  
Mariko caught up pretty quickly “what happened? I’m driving”, also standing up and raising her eyebrows questioning.  
  
Jurina bit her lip consciously, realizing that Marichan might be the last person Yuko would want to see this evening but not like Matsui had a choice in this anymore “I’m not sure what happened exactly… but Yuko is in police station…and she asked me to come and take her from there”.  
  
“With Haruna?” Miyuki opened her mouth with evident curiosity that she forgot to hide from Mariko.  
  
“Well…she got only few minutes for a call…so she didn’t get in details… but it seems so…”  
  
“So Haruna is the name of that girl that Yuko had one night stand with…?” Mariko added all things up realizing this because of Miyuki’s reactions and Jurina’s strange behavior, and uncertainty.  
  
All three of them already headed to the doors when Miyuki whispered under her breath, so obviously only for herself to hear “ohh… Yuko is really going to kill me now…”


	10. Chapter 10

A lot went down in one evening… the story started when Haruna left her job and decided that she’s going to a bar even if she has to go there alone.  
  
Usually she had Mocchi by her side for such adventures but this time Yuko got to this girl first. Unknowingly Haruna headed in the direction of that same bar that those two drove to.  
  
Yuko wouldn’t have let Mocchi chose a place if she knew that its going to be the case but at this point it was too late to regret things… what was left for us readers to do is to get acquainted with the full story and find out how girls end up in police station.  
  
Haruna chose to drive with her own car without intention of drinking more than one cup of alcohol or maybe not drinking at all. Halfway there she already regretted decision of going out alone but for some reason kept on driving without turning around.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Haruna recalled the first moment she met Yuko at the bar. Being the first one who went to chat with a girl and show interest in her, she got a lot in a return as Yuko looked as curious about her, as she was about her.  
  
“I’m not really good with strangers actually…” shorter girl confessed all of a sudden, in the middle of their conversation, surprising Haruna, as till this point she thought of an opposite. These 10 minutes were more enjoyable than 50% of all of her conversations.  
  
“What do you mean? It doesn’t look like that…”  
  
“Maybe I’m a bit drunk at the moment and that makes me brave?” Yuko questioned with a wiggle of her eyebrows. The act looked both hilarious and cute though probably that wasn’t the effect Yuko was going for. “I’m not saying that I dislike meeting new people… It just get really intense… I can just sit and stare at someone without breaking eye contact until that whole tension overwhelms us… it can get crazy”.  
  
“But you speak a lot right now”, once again Haruna was fast to contradict this girl’s words while leaning in a little bit closer. She wasn’t sure herself what got into her but words left her mouth without even considering them “and I like our conversation. Would you like to… continue this back at my place?”  
  
Almost instantly Haruna regretted her decision to speak up, realizing how this might have sounded. Also Yuko just kept on staring at her face with wonder and intensity. Attraction and pull to one another was obvious. The only thing that they still needed was bravery. Obviously Haruna took the initiative with a question but already considered taking it back. She even started saying “I mean if…“  
  
But to her surprise, probably because by that time Yuko realized that the girl in front of her is considering withdrawn , she answered without putting much though into it. “Okay…“  
  
Even though they were in quite close proximity Haruna still felt herself leaning in even closer. She was unsure where from all that courage came from but she didn‘t want to stop feeling this way. So adventurous… till this point with whatever relationship she had that was never the case. Her hand somehow ended on Yuko‘s tight, face only inches away from the girl‘s “now?“  
  
Yuko spend at least 10 second simply staring at her lips. Well aware of the hand. “Now”  
  
Through the rest of that first night they continued on talking, making out and of course sleeping together. It wasn’t just physical and that made in more special. Haruna found “Sayaka’s” (because Yuko lied about her name), kisses intoxicating, something that you can get used to, something you can addicted to.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Haruna stopped in a parking lot near one of her most frequently visited bars. Actually, it was Mocchi’s most favorite one, in Haruna’s case she rarely had time to go to such places but decided to make a change.  
  
Sadness… that’s what Haruna felt after realizing that money is still the most important thing and because of money Oshima Yuko agreed to this deal.  
  
After getting inside she walked around for a little bit, surprised when she noticed no one else but Mocchi by the bar. Maybe this night will not turn out as horrible as Haruna felt it might turn out to be.  
  
“Hey, you didn’t mention that you plan on going here tonight”.  
  
Kuramochi Asuka turn to look at both her boss and friend with honest surprise and without hiding that fact “oh… well I thought you had enough of adventures… also, Yuko kind of suggested and…”  
  
“Who? are…you here with… Oshima Yuko?” Haruna instantly looked around both cursing under her breath but at the same time feeling some tremors inside her stomach.  
  
“We got separated few minutes ago… I think she went to the dance floor with some girl… but yeah… it seemed like Yuko needs some fun… she hasn’t told me about it yet… but I know that your father invited her to his office… something important?”  
  
Haruna bit her lip already knowing all the details (or believing that she does). She shook her head shortly “no…well… you will find out about it sooner or later but…oh…I see her”, this time in usually ‘bored’ Haruna’s voice there could have been heard a hint of jealousy after noticing Yuko dancing with some other girl with close proximity.  
  
This time she asked out loud bitterly “so you two came here to have some fun?”  
  
“People keep coming to me to show them the best places in the city… I don’t know what it makes you think that I’m reliable person with stuff like… but yeah… ”  
  
Haruna waved her hand in front of herself dismissively. “To have fun… did she specifically told you that she wants to go and have fun…?”  
  
“What…what do you even mean?” yes, Mocchi could have gotten an award for being TRULY confused in a situation that she neither had any opinion about nor knew any details.  
  
“What did she say?”  
  
“I don’t know… that she wants to drink… that it has been stressful long day? If I know a good place… why are you people so strange right now?”  
  
Asuka didn’t get an answer to that as Haruna looked really attentively at the scene in the dance floor. In her eyes that dance was far from innocent. That girl even touched Yuko’s body and…  
  
After about 20 seconds, it took this long for Haruna to walk pass people until she reach Yuko, she get close to two girls taking Yuko by the hand and pulled her closer to herself. To say that her ‘future wife’ is simple surprised would have been an understatement.  
  
Shock, confusion, surprise, anger, questioning = all of that could have been read in her face during first few seconds after this short interaction.  
  
Her dance partner didn’t get a clue still standing there and looking at the pairing with question, ready to continue the fun of the night, Haruna saw it in that smirk of the stranger so she pulled Yuko EVEN closer.  
  
“What are you…?”  
  
Kiss.  
  
Passionate one.  
  
Oh… almost a french one.  
  
After Haruna suddenly stole a kiss from Yuko, the girl was too surprised to do anything, kissing her back came naturally to Yuko, remembering all the bits of their first night.  
  
Somehow Yuko came back to here senses pulling back “what the…”  
  
That stranger simply gave up walking away, probably deciding that its not worth the trouble while Yuko managed to step back and free herself from Haruna’s grip “why would you even…all of a sudden…”  
  
“You agreed to marry me with a contract… didn’t you?”  
  
“So? Yes but…”  
  
“Can deny the money? I know my father can be generous when he knows he can gain something…”  
  
“Its not really money… its…”  
  
“Its?”  
  
Yuko bit inside of mouth. She couldn’t speak about it. There was something included in her contract that she couldn’t speak with anyone about.  
  
“Is there any difference… still you can’t just…”  
  
“Doesn’t it count like I simply bought you?”  
  
SLAP.  
  
“I…” before Haruna got a chance to say anything else or regain her awareness Yuko was already out of her side. Actually she grabbed and dragged Mocchi with herself.  
  
Haruna stood still for few seconds only now realizing what she had said. Yes… this had been on her mind for some time… Yuko agreeing with her father’s proposal meant she only needed money. Everyone needs money… in a way what she said was true but Haruna did regret voicing her fear and thoughts out. Certainly that’s not a way to talk with your future wife.  
  
Meanwhile outside of the bar Yuko went straight to her car which she decided to drive herself. Neither she, nor Mocchi hadn’t got to drinking yet. They didn’t even spend much time at a bar, Haruna appeared about 15 minutes later than they did.  
  
Asuka wanted to ask what’s the matter and why are they rushed out of there but the short stare that Yuko directed in her way scared the living shit out of her. (Apparently there’s a saying like that which couldn’t be more accurate in such situation).  
  
“WHO’S CAR IS THAT?” Yuko asked angrily seeing that someone blocked her way out.  
  
Mocchi leaned a bit trying to see the numbers of the place realizing that it looks familiar. “Actually… I think that’s Haru…”  
  
CRASH.  
  
Yuko literally drove into her boss and future wife car. On purpose.  
  
She even wanted to drive out of there without looking back but Haruna’s car hit the other car with a driver that just turn into this parking lot at an unfortunate moment.  
  
After that, everything happened really fast. All Mocchi could recall is the fact that all three of them (driver, Yuko, Haruna), kept on shouting at each other while she just stayed in the car. Police showed up about 5 minutes after all the noise and lastly they found themselves sitting in a police station, required to call someone to pick them up and pay deposit.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
People were quiet. Probably because they lost their voices and strength with all the fighting and Mocchi was left the one to explain the scene, not wanting to rant on Yuko so assuring that it was just an accident.  
  
After the call — Jurina, Mariko and Milky came sooner than Haruna’s father so the girl got a chance to witness the scene as well.  
  
Three girls went to Yuko instantly, surprised and requiring explanations, forgetting where they are and simply demanding answers.  
  
“I told you… do whatever you want but avoid police stations… and avoid police… like… have they ever done anything good for you?” Milky questioned out loud, not paying attention to officer standing close to them.  
  
Yuko expected Jurina and Milky to show up… but not Mariko and for that reason she looked at Marichan with slight guilt. Recalling this day events and even this present moment…  
  
“And who are these people?” Mariko showed at Haruna and Mocchi questioning. At the same time she might as well just been too curios to know which one of them was Yuko’s boss. With a long drive to the station and not shutting up (when nervous) Miyuki, she heard enough.  
  
“My co-worker and…”  
  
“and her fiancee”, Haruna answered before considering the outcome for the second time this evening. She remembered Shinoda Mariko face clearly from all the photos already knowing that she’s Yuko’s ex girlfriend. Haruna was unsure if what she felt was jealousy or possessiveness but this was not a time to think about it.  
  
“YOUR WHAT?” Mariko, Jurina and Milky shouted out loud the worst in sync as if she had practiced it a lot in the past though it was just in a spur of the moment.  
  
Even Mocchi leaned back in her chair comically so she could get a better look at two sitting next to her. “Seriously?”


End file.
